


Superfamily au - Breakfast

by iloveyou10000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (even though they are and Steve loves them), (not because Tony and Peter are short), Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, MCU AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou10000/pseuds/iloveyou10000
Summary: This is not a real story, it's how I imagine my precious boys during breakfast time. It's a sweet slice of life, and probably we all need it - them. To be like this. They are in love and they are happy, sue me Marvel.





	Superfamily au - Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this little thing full of love on Tumblr, you can find it here: http://blue-awesome-pumpkin.tumblr.com/post/180765048464/superfamily-au-breakfast  
> Enjoy! (English isn't my first language, I tried)

**Tony:** he has two pancakes in his plate and a lot of coffee. Like, he has more deciliters of coffee in his mug than grams of pancakes, even though they are very big. He drinks Italian espresso only when he has to stay awake for more than thirty hours. And he spends his breakfast in a half-asleep status, with his head resting on Steve’s shoulder, telling him that he isn’t hungry and he has to go back to the workshop, but he knows that Steve loves just too much to feed him, so he can stays until Peter will leave for school. Sometimes he arrives in the kitchen after a glorious night with Steve that they spent in their bed (after the workshop couch, and a wall, and the shower… fortunately neither of them need a lot of sleep) Other times, he arrives in the kitchen directly from the workshop and then Steve consumes his last strengths so he has to sleep for at least a couple of hours. Not that he can complain about that. Maybe Peter would, if he knows that his Pop cannot resist to bend Tony over the nearest surfaces. _Repeatedly_.

 **Steve:** he is the one who makes breakfast, right after his morning run. He makes at least five pancakes for himself with the bigger pan they have and sometimes he looks embarrassed, because he is still surprise about how much he can eat. So he try to have just enough food and orange juice to make him look like he isn’t a bottomless pit. And then he will have one or two more snacks before lunch, maybe some fruits so he can share them with Tony. Steve spends the morning watching his husband’s fluffy bed-hair with heart-shaped eyes, and making Peter feels uncomfortable because of the lovely atmosphere. He put the mug with hot coffee right in the genius’ hands when he shows up and then he feed him, because taking care of his family is the most beautiful thing in the world. _Yes, at the same level of having sex with you, Tony._ He corrects himself every time he says something like that, but only after the adorable and fake-offended pout shows up on Tony’s face.

 **Peter:** he is not only a mutant boy with a very fast metabolism, due to his new DNA, he is also a _teen_ , so he needs like twelve or thirteen pancakes with a cascade of maple syrup, some fruits, hot milk and maybe also some leftovers. Sometimes his parents thinks he is disgusting, because, _Pete, do you really need to put honey on that caviar sandwhich?_ And, _Tony, why most of your leftovers are covered with gold_ _leaf and have expensive ingredients?_ Usually the answer is _‘m rich and l_ _ike the color_ , anyway most of the time Peter simply ignores them, because he is soo hungry.During breakfast, he is the one who talks the most, also to keep him distracted from his parents’ lovey-dovey acts. They use nicknames like ‘sweetheart’ and ‘love’ (from Steve) or ‘gorgeous’ and ‘captain eye candy’ (from Tony) and kiss a lot, anything sloppy, actually they are really sweet and he is very lucky because he also likes to receive morning kisses, but he is also a _teen_ , don’t forget that. Then, before leaving for school, he opens some of his projects on the holograms that can appear anywhere in the new Avengers Facility and he shows his progress to both Steve and Tony, receiving very useful advices from his dad that he will refine at school.

❤


End file.
